In a Closet
by Akulaledi
Summary: All Eijun wants to do is survive on his birthday. So he hides himself in a closet and drags Kazuya with him.
Eijun was sprinting down the outside hallways of the Seidou Spirit dorm. 'Ooooh, I fucked up!' He thought as he made a sharp turn into the indoor training facility. As soon as he turned he smacked into someone who was walking out, nearly knocking them both on their asses.

"Oww...Sawamura?"

Eijun looked up to the person and frowned. "GEH! Miyuki-senpai! Sorry!" He said quickly and skirted around the catcher. Kazuya gave him a strange look as he rubbed his chest, alleviating the small pain that was caused from the collision.

'What the hell is he running for?' He thought to himself as he watched the pitcher promptly jog to the back of the facility, open a storage closet and then close himself inside of it. Kazuya stared at the door for a second and then the side of his mouth lifted into a smirk. "The fuck?"

Striding over to the closed storage door, Kazuya rapt his knuckle on it. "Sawamura, care to tell me why you're running around and locking yourself in closets?"

"Shhh...I'm hiding!" Eijun's voice sounded harsh but hushed.

"Why?" Kazuya asked, now becoming amused.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Aghh!" Eijun groaned, opened the door swiftly and pulled Kazuya into the dark closet. "Shh, or he'll find me and kill me!" he whispered urgently as he gripped the catcher's shirt, eyes going cat like. Kazuya smirked at him.

"Who's going to kill you?" He asked like he already didn't know the answer.

"Mochi-senpai!"

"Oh? What did you do this time?"

Eijun released Kazuya's shirt to push his pointer fingers together. "W-well, seeing as it's my birthday today." Kazuya's brows shot up, he didn't realize that, that was today. "Umm, we had cake and I might of got a little to excited and..." Eijun's voice trailed off into a mumble.

"What was that?" Kazuya asked.

"...I may have shoved Mochi-senpai's face into the cake."

It was silent for a good few seconds before Kazuya burst out laughing, making Eijun jump at the suddenness of it. The pitcher's hands shot up to try to quiet the noise but it didn't do any good. He couldn't see well in the dark and all he did was end up feeling up Kazuya's face, missing his mouth completely at first before finding his target.

"Shut up! I really don't want to die today!" Eijun cried, a little too loud himself. Kazuya eased up on his laughing and lowered the volume to a quiet chuckle.

"I really wish I was there to see that." he whispered behind Eijun's hands.

"We tried calling you so you could join the rest of us." Eijun whispered back and dropped his hands.

"My phone's in my room."

"Oh." Eijun said softly.

They went quiet. It was in that quietness that they began to realize how cramped this tiny storage closet was. Eijun was now registering that he was pushed against a shelf and it was a bit uncomfortable. Not only was he pushed up against a shelf but Kazuya was closer to him than he'd ever been. Close enough to feel the tiny puffs of breath the catcher was making in the dark.

"How long do you think we're going to stay in the closet?" Kazuya asked.

"Until I feel it's safe." Eijun answered.

"We might be here for a while then, damn, I wish I brought a snack." The catcher joked quietly. Eijun pouted.

"I didn't even get to have any cake."

"That's cause you wasted it on Kuramochi's face."

"And I regret it more each passing second." Eijun pouted further. "Worst Birthday ever, I'm going to die and I'm not even getting cake."

Kazuya chuckled softly. "Hey, how about this? I'll leave a cake as an offering on your alter after you pass." Eijun could feel the cheekiness in the offer and it caused him to growl.

"You are positively the worst!" He gathered up the front of Kazuya's shirt again and pulled him forward but due to the limited space he misjudged the distance he had between them and ended up bumping their heads together.

"Oww." They both groaned and reached up to rub their respected heads.

"Sorry." Eijun said quietly. "I didn't think you were so close."

"Well maybe you shouldn't try to manhandle me in cramped places."

"I wasn't trying to manhandle you!" Eijun growled.

"My shirt begs to differ."

"Ugh, fine. I will manhandle you in less cramped spaces next time."

"Jeeze, keep that up and I might grow to like it."

Eijun's mouth dropped open and his cheeks went pink.

"You...You're so."

"So what, Sa-wa-mu-ra?" Kazuya practically sang.

"Weird!"

Kazuya laughed again. "Thanks."

"It's not a...ugh. I'm going to go find a new place to hide." Eijun squeezed past Kazuya and went to open the door but a very loud yell stopped him cold with his hand on the doorknob.

"SAWAMURA! YOUR ASS BETTER BE IN HERE!" Kuramochi's voice echoed through the facility. Eijun let out a squeak and immediately backed away from the door, all the way till he bumped into Kazuya. The catcher's hands came up to rest on his shoulders. Both went quiet, neither too keen on being found at the moment.

They could hear the shortstop stomp around. He was getting close to the closet and they both froze.

'Wait...why am I getting antsy? I'm not the one who messed with Kuramochi.' Kazuya frowned and looked down to Eijun. His eyes were finally adjusted to the dark closet and he could see tiny sweat droplets on his face. Kazuya's lips tilted in a smirk. 'It'd be an awfully dickish move to call out to Kuramochi right now.' His right hand lifted to swipe at a sweat drop on Eijun's cheek and the pitcher jumped at the contact.

Eijun had to cover his mouth to not make a sound. His head whipped to the side with a glare aimed at the older boy. Kazuya lifted his hands away in defense and then set them back down on the pitcher's shoulders.

The sound of Kuramochi's footsteps ended right in front of the closet. Eijun's life flashed before his eyes, he was totally going to die, how was he supposed to become the Ace if he died? But another person seemed to have entered the training facility, calling out to the shortstop.

"You-cha~an."

Ryosuke's voice sent a chill down the backs of the two in the closet. This was either a good thing or a very bad thing that the former second baseman decided to show up now. There was a bit of mumbling on the other side of the door as Kuramochi walked away. Eijun relaxed a bit. 'This is probably a good thing.' he thought.

But the thought was immediately revoked with the sound of a body thumping against the closet door. Both boys inside jumped at the noise. Eijun's hands went straight up to cover his mouth to prevent the squeak that threatened to escape.

"What is all over your face?" Ryosuke's voice sounded amused on the other side. "Oh! It's sweet."

"R-ryo-san don't lick it off." Kuramochi's voice quivered a bit.

"Oh? You don't want me to clean you?" Ryosuke asked, his voice dropping and going sensual.

"I didn't say that!" The short said a little too quickly.

"So you want me to clean you up?" Ryosuke asked again. "Then how about I start down here?"

Kazuya paled, they weren't really going to do what he thought they were going to do...were they? He prayed to what ever God that was possibly listening that they weren't. Apparently his prayer was put on a prayer waiting list because in the next few moments a loud thump was heard along with a moan and lewd sounding sucking noises.

'Well this isn't awkward...at all.' Kazuya sweated and tried to not to visualize his two teammates on the other side of the door giving and receiving head. Though this confirmed his suspicions that the two were together. Not really how he wanted to find out but oh well.

"Are they...?" Eijun asked behind his hands in a hushed whisper mostly to himself. When Kuramochi let out another moan, he pushed back into Kazuya. The catcher could practically feel the heat emanating from the pitcher's face. He leaned a bit over Eijun's shoulder to get a better look at his face. Even in the darkened closet he could clearly see how red his face was. Kazuya bit back a laugh.

'How cute.' Kazuya thought. 'He's practically glowing.' His lips tilted into a smirk. Though it faltered a bit as Eijun shivered against him, made a small whimper and pushed as close as he could. 'Hey now, you're not getting affected by this are you?'

The simple thought of Eijun getting turned on by this had his groin stirring and with being pushed up so close to the pitcher, Eijun immediately felt it. The pitcher went ramrod straight. He turned slightly to glare at the catcher.

"Are you serious right now? That's Kuramochi-senpai and Ryo-san you pervert!" He whispered harshly. Kazuya's lips lifted again.

"I could ask you the same." He whispered back and his hands drifted down around to embrace Eijun, then lower to palm the semi-hard-on the pitcher was developing. Eijun stiffened and went even redder than before.

"Miyu-..." Eijun gasped behind his hands when Kazuya began to rub him through his sweatpants and grind into him from behind. Kazuya leaned his head forward to place his lips next to Eijun's ear.

"Shhh or he'll hear you."

Eijun shivered at the quiet and husky voice. He liked how it sounded a little too much. He leaned his head toward the mouth and ground himself into the catcher behind him. It wasn't a secret that he had a major crush on Kazuya but he never expected anything like this to ever happen. Kazuya caught his earlobe between his teeth and bit down gently, which caused a low moan to slip from his mouth. One hand left his mouth to grasp at Kazuya's arm around his waist.

Kazuya smiled and then sucked on the lobe in his mouth. He rubbed his hand lower and cupped him. Eijun bit down on his hand to muffle his noises. Kazuya noticed this and clicked his tongue softly.

"Don't bite your pitching hand idiot." He said softly and replaced Eijun's hand with his own. All the while, his other hand moved and slipped underneath pants and underwear. Eijun went stiff again as cold fingers brushed against his heated flesh.

"You're hard~." Kazuya whispered against his ear and Eijun bit down gently on his hand in embarrassment but reached down to grab the catcher's hip and slowly ground back into his own hard-on as if to remind him that he was hard as well. "Brat."

His hand encased the hardened flesh and he dragged it up slowly. Eijun jolted at the touch. Kazuya smirked against his skin. He purposely went at a slow pace just to see him squirm. He knew it was mean to tease him like this but the way he was grinding into him looking for the right kind of pleasure, excited him in an odd way.

And to be very honest, it wasn't a secret that he had a huge crush on the pitcher either. Deep down they both knew they liked each other in this way but had yet to do anything about it.

Nor was it a secret that he really, really, really liked Eijun's ass. Even more now that it was pushed up against him. God, he really wished he could fuck him right now. They could sort out feelings afterwards. Kazuya's mouth pressed a kiss to the column of Eijun's neck as he sped up his hand motions. Eijun made a small noise behind Kazuya's hand.

Kuramochi made a noise on the other side of the door and the two went still. "Fu-uck...shit Ryo-san, I'm gonna-." His voice was cut off with a loud moan. Eijun and Kazuya both froze, they'd almost forgot about them.

"Mmn, You-chan. Why don't we go back to your room? I doubt Sawamura will be back for awhile." Ryosuke chuckled and it honestly sounded a bit directed and dark to the two in the closet. Eijun shivered at it.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kuramochi shuffled against the door, sounding a bit dazed and then there was the sounds of their footsteps leading away from the closet. Both boys let out a deep breath when they felt the two were far enough away. Eijun reached up to remove Kazuya's hand from his mouth.

"I thought I was going to die there for a minute." He said then paused as he remembered that the catcher's hands were still on him. "And umm...can we finish this?" He asked a bit hesitantly, his face going red again.

Kazuya laughed a little bit. "Yeah, of course we're going to finish. It's just less thrilling now that we're less likely to be caught."

Eijun made a strangled noise but it changed into a moan as Kazuya reminded him where his hand was by gripping tighter and pumping a few times.

"Good, I can hear your voice now." Kazuya said and placed another kiss on Eijun's neck. Deciding then that he wanted to be taken care of as well, he pulled his hand out, with an objecting noise from Eijun and turned the pitcher around and pushed him into the door.

"What are you doing?" Eijun asked but his mouth was covered by Kazuya's. His eyes went wide but he immediately composed himself and wrapped his arms around the catcher, pulling him in.

Kazuya ground his hips into Eijun's and the younger moaned into the kiss. The slight opening he produced was exploited and Kazuya's tongue slipped into Eijun's mouth. Eijun opened his mouth to him and met his tongue, all the while he threaded his fingers into Kazuya's hair and pulled him closer. Kazuya's hands slipped down to Eijun's waist and then into his pants to grab at his ass, kneading into the flesh.

Eijun squirmed slightly and broke the kiss to catch his breath. Kazuya's mouth was immediately on his throat, licking and nibbling. Eijun moaned softly and dropped his left hand between them to rub at Kazuya's hardened member pushing into his. The older ground into his hand with a groan.

"Yes~s." He hissed against skin. Eijun became bolder with his touch from the small encouragement. His hand splayed open and rubbed him harder. Kazuya retracted his own hands from Eijun's sweatpants in order to push the fabric down his hips. Eijun dropped his other hand to undo the belt that Kazuya was wearing. He made short work of it and undid the zipper as well. Pushing everything down till the hard cock was exposed.

Kazuya immediately pushed into his hips and rubbed their groins together, both let out a hiss of pleasure when their skin met. He placed his hands on either side of Eijun's head and leaned into capture his lips again. Eijun opened his mouth to him and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. Kazuya shivered at the contact of the pitcher's callused hand and thrust into it.

Eijun moaned into his mouth as he stroked them both. Kazuya broke the kiss and littered kisses along the line of Eijun's jaw to just below his ear.

"You gotta stroke faster than that to get me off." He murmured to Eijun.

"It's _my_ Birthday, why am I doing all the work?" Eijun questioned but stroked faster anyways. Kazuya moaned lowly.

"Ah, that's right. I'll catch for you later as a gift."

"You will?" Eijun asked, suddenly suspicious of the offer.

"Don't give me that look. I will." Kazuya pulled back to smirk at him. "Just keep doing what you're doing and we can play catch in no time."

"Are you that easy to get off?" Eijun asked and moved his hand again.

"Mmn, maybe. Haven't had someone else do it for me before, but I think you're doing a decent job." Kazuya said and then sighed when Eijun put a little more pressure on the both of them.

"Just decent?"

"Just decent."

"I'll have to do better then." Eijun grumbled and stroked faster. Kazuya smirked and went back to kissing the pitcher's neck. Eijun shivered a bit at the touch of his lips. It took a few minutes before both were breathing erratically. Kazuya was murmuring soft encouragements in his ear.

"Come on, come on." He breathed. "I'm almost there."

Eijun moaned softly and started to lean forward. He grabbed onto Kazuya's shirt.

"Miyuki...I can't hold on longer."

"Then don't." Kazuya whispered. Eijun let out a sweet sounding moan as he tensed up as he came. Kazuya followed him a moment later with a grunt of his own. They stood there catching their breath, Eijun was half aware that his hand was soaked with their combined release. He dropped his hands and slumped against the closet door.

It was a minute or so later when Kazuya chuckled softly. "Well, I really wasn't expecting this to happen to me today."

"Me either." Eijun agreed and bent down to pull his sweatpants back on. He wiped his hand off on the inside of them to clean his hand off. 'They need to be washed anyways.' He thought then looked back up to Kazuya who was adjusting his own pants. "So umm, can I take a rain check on the catching?"

Kazuya looked up to him surprised. "You don't want to pitch now? Who are you?"

"I'm Sawamura Eijun still!" Eijun flared up with red cheeks then looked down, embarrassed. "I just feel a little tired right now and I'd rather be in better shape to pitch to you."

"Ah, then maybe I should resort to this whenever you ask me to catch for you." Kazuya smirked.

"N-no way!" Eijun sputtered.

"Aww, that's disheartening. I was hoping we could do it again."

"I-i...I didn't say we couldn't." Eijun's eyes flickered up to Kazuya's then down again. Kazuya could see his face going even redder.

"Good, cause I want to do it again." The catcher repeated and smiled at him as the pitcher's head shot up.

"Right now?!"

"No you perverted idiot. I'd like to get out of the closet right now. I mean later." Kazuya patted his head.

"How much later?"

Kazuya laughed. "You're cute." He leaned forward to connect their lips. "Why don't we go back to my room? My roommate is staying with a friend today." He suggested when he pulled back.

"Sure." Eijun suddenly went bashful. "Um, can I stay the night? My room is occupied by two scary senpai right now."

"Not a problem." Kazuya said. "Now can we go? It's really cramped in here."

"Yes, yes. We can get out of the closet now." Eijun turned to open the door, when he did it let in a slight breeze of fresh air. "Jeeze, I didn't realize how hot it was in there." They both walked out. About half way through the facility Kazuya tugged on the back of Eijun's shirt. They younger paused in his walking to look back at him. Kazuya's cheeks were faintly pink and he was looking to the side.

"Say...Do you maybe wanna go with me into town tomorrow? We can go to this one cafe I know to get some cake to replace the one from today or something."

Eijun blinked at him and then smiled. "Is that your way of asking me on a date Miyuki Kazuya?" Kazuya's cheeks went a darker color but he didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes." Eijun sighed and shook his head. "That sounds great, we can get cake or something and then you can catch for me."

He turned and grabbed the older's hand. "I guess this wasn't the worst birthday after all. I'm still alive and I have a date with Miyuki Kazuya tomorrow." He giggled.

Kazuya smiled at him and tugged him in for a small kiss. When they pulled away, he looked into bright golden eyes. "Happy Birthday. Now come on, we'll make it a really, really good birthday starting now."

Xx_xX

Happy Birthday my little ray of Sunshine, Sawamura Eijun!


End file.
